Ojos fugaces
by WeLoveIt
Summary: Por necesidad de dinero, Blaine comete el peor error de su vida sometiendoce a un experimento.
1. Chapter 1

Él estaba sentado en un banco de la universidad, pensando en el color bellísimo de las hojas que caen unas a otras y tocan el piso con una extremada suavidad…

¡Oye!.- dijo alguien atrás

De pronto Blaine despertó de su sueño, miro a su compañero y dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo veía asercarce, era Finn.

¿Hey, que pasa?.-

Nada solo vine a saludar… Traigo noticias.

¡Dime! .- dijo con un tono de curiosidad.

¿Sigues necesitando ese dinero?

Blaine bajó la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza, su madre había muerto hace ya un año, y su padre los abandono cuando el era pequeño. Blaine solo podía estudiar gracias a su trabajo, que no le daba para mucho tampoco.

¡Vamos!, no te avergüences.- dice Finn con una sonrisa preocupada.

Pues si, lo necesito.

No digas más. ¿Recuerdas al profesor Peterson del grupo de psicología?

Si, el que parece científico loco.

Pues está haciendo un experimento, y necesitan 12 voluntarios, y pagan 200 dólares.

¡Guau!, es una suma muy grande, ¿y en que consiste?

Pues, hay 12 jeringas, seis se llena con agua detilirada, otras seis con una droga inofensiva. Luego les inyectan al azar las jeringas y están vigilados por 48 hs para ver los resultados.

Me parece un poco riesgoso…

¡Vamos!, ya llene un formulario con tu nombre, tuve que falsificar tu firma, pero ya está, solo tienes que ir el 26 al pabellón 7 a las 9:00 a.m.

Gracias Finn… Creo que voy a hacerlo .- Dijo Blaine no muy convencido.

¡ De nada muchacho!, avísame cuando salgas, así tomemos algo.

Blaine llego a las 9:00 a.m. al pabellón 7 el día 26. Estaba llegando bastante gente. Entonces, vio asomarse una cabellera rubia por la puerta, _¡Que chica!_, pensó. Entonces llegó el profesor Peterson, y todos hicieron una hilera frente de él para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Buenos días voluntarios. Están aquí por un experimento que nos ayudara a descubrir un calmante para enfermedades terminales. Esto consiste en 12 jeringas, seis están llenas con agua y las restantes con una droga nueva, que llamamos Lote Seis, necesito que llenen estos formularios para ver si tienen algún riesgo con este procedimiento. ¿Alguna pregunta?.

Muchas manos se levantaban, y todas con preguntas similares, ¿Qué tiene el Lote Seis?, y el profesor no paraba de decir: _es una droga inofensiva, alucinógena, no hay ningún riesgo_. Pero ninguna tenía que ver con la duda de el: ¿Era un truco todo esto, y nos iba a convertir a todos en seres pequeñitos?, pero no, no estaba bien preguntar en un experimento científico serio _¿Oiga, usted es solo un científico maniático que nos va a convertir en diminutos seres y cuando se canse de nosotros nos va a a aplastar como hormigas_?. Una pequeña sonrisa salió de su boca, la tapó inmediatamente con su mano. Entonces unos asistentes diplomados empezaron a entregar unas fotocopias con preguntas absurdas: _¿Tiene alergias?, ¿Tiene algún problema en pulmones, riñones, intestinos, entre otros?,_ mientras el decía con una sonrisa sumamente falsa:

- Perfecto, ya están todas las dudas aclaradas. ¡Comencemos!.

Cuando Blaine empezó a leer estas preguntas se dio cuenta que no tenía una birome para contestar, entonces empezó a buscar con la mirada si alguien ya había terminado de contestar, entonces de pronto miró y se le iluminó la mirada, ese ser tan perfecto, ahora lo podía ver bien, era hermosa, tenía una cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta los

Hombros, los ojos celestes, como el cielo, su piel era tersa y suave, era hermosa. Entonces aprovechó, y con una expresión de ternura se acercó a ella y sonriéndole le dijo:

Oye, ¿Me prestas tu birome unos segundos?.

¡Claro!, total, ya terminé. Soy Brittany.

Gracias, soy Blaine.

Entonces entregaron los formularios mientras charlaban y se reían juntos,

Parece un científico desquiciado, temo que nos convierta en hormiguitas insignificantes.- Dice Blaine mientras suelta una risa.

Jajajaja, si…

Mientras que uno de los asistentes diplomados los interrumpe diciendo:

¿Les parece si comenzamos?

¡Claro!. Un placer Blaine.

Adiós Brittany.

El asistente diplomado acompaña a Blaine a una de las camillas, mientras lo miraba con una mirada un poco siniestra. Le inyectó una aguja y le dejo un rato esta colgando en el brazo. Pasaron unos minutos y detrás para ver donde estaba Brittany, entonces la miró, y pensó, _mira su pelo, reluce como el oro, oro, oro, cara de oso_, entonces se comenzó a reír, y el asistente diplomado se rió despacito como si hubiera entendido el chiste. Se sentía bien, una sensación bastante como… ¡Se estaba embriagando!. Entonces miró a Brittany una vez más, y le dijo,

-¿Cómo estas muchacha?

Diría que muy bien, creo que no me han inyectado agua…

Creo que a mi tampoco…

Entonces Blaine comenzó a reírse, y le dijo a Peterson que paseaba por ahí para ver como iba todo:

Pero mira que lindo pino soy, mira mis bellas agujas.

Todo irá bien.- le dijo mientras se reía.

En un momento comenzó a ver todo a su alrededor, y veía todo como en cámara lenta, escuchaba gritos de una mujer desesperada, y en un instante vio a los asistentes diplomados que corrían también en cámara lenta hacia una de las camillas. Había un chico ahí, se estaba haciendo algo con los ojos, en un momento vio ver dos pelotitas blancas caerse como dos hojas marrones en otoño, y caían con la misma suavidad. Los asistentes diplomados hicieron una barrera de batas blancas alrededor de él chico, y en uno de los espacios que quedó sin cerrarse, pudo ver al chico con total claridad, ¡Se había arrancado los ojos!. Había una fuente de sangre que provenía del chico, En ese momento los asistentes diplomados tomaron un grafico grande y lo pusieron en ese espacio sin llenar por donde Blaine podía ver todo, entonces el chico golpeo el gráfico y quedó una mancha de sangre en forma de coma. Los asistentes diplomados corrían de un lado al otro como pequeñas hormigas que no sabían para donde escapar cuando una persona los estaba a punto de pisar. En menos de una centésima de segundo lo hicieron desaparecer, con camilla y todo.

Cuando todo cesó, uno de los diplomados que no era el mismo que lo estaba atendiendo cuando empezaron el experimento se acercó a el. Su rostro era un poco perturbador, era rubio, con el pelo corto, barba del mismo color, y tenía una cicatriz en el mentón, entonces le preguntó:

¿Está todo bien, amigo?.

Oh, si amigo.

Bien, sigue así y terminaremos en menos de lo que piensas.

Okay AMMMMIGO.- y se empezó a reír como si le hubieran contado un chiste

Comiquísimo.

Entonces el supuesto diplomado lo observo con atención unos instantes y Blaine preguntó:

¿ Qué le pasó a aquel tipo que se arrancó los ojos?

¿Qué?, ¿Qué tipo?

El de aquella camilla.- Señalando una que estaba dos camillas en diagonal a el.

¿Ese chico?, no se arrancó los ojos, solo tuvo un pequeño calambre muscular, pero va a estar bien, ya lo asistimos.

Pero, ¡Yo también lo vi!, dijo Brittany entre risas.

Entonces Blaine se quedó mirando unos instantes al supuesto asistente, que este lo miraba con una profunda serenidad, y una mirada pensativa. Entonces, ocurrió, de pronto, Blaine sabia todo acerca de ese hombre, su nombre era Harry baxter, había matado a cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer.

Por fin el asistente dijo:

Tu tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Blaine suspiro con fuerza, por un momento temía que este hombre le haga algo. Miró a Brittany antes de quedarse dormido por la droga, _es tan bella_ pensó…

-Gracias!.

Ella dijo gracias?, acaso escuchó lo que el pensaba, era raro. Pero eso no importaba, ya había caído en un profundo sueño.

Entonces las 48 hs habían pasado, el no las sufrió porque estuvo prácticamente dormido todo el experimento, se despertó, se sentó en la camilla con los pies colgando, los empezó a mover como un nene en una hamaca. _¡Brittany!, _recordó, entonces miró atrás, y pudo ver a Brittany sentada en la camilla, mientras su asistente diplomado formulaba unas preguntas para ver los resultados. Su asistente llegó, entonces empezaron las preguntas:

-Hey, ¿como te sientes muchacho?

-Oh, pues un poco confundido, es como si hubiera dormido todo un año…

Dijo mientras se estiraba.

Bien, entonces comencemos, Que pasó cuando te inyectamos la sustancia?

-Pues, un poco mareado, creo que me inyectaron Lote Seis, me sentía drogado.

Se supone que eso debes sentir si te tocó el Lote Seis. Tuviste algún dolor, nauseas o algo por el estilo?.

No, la verdad no sentí nada.

Dijo eso, y automáticamente se desconcentró cuando vio una hermosa figura pasando frente a sus ojos, ella llevaba un lindo vestido blanco, entonces el asistente se reía de la ternura que le causaba esta escena:

-¿Te gusta chico?

-Si, supongo que si.

Suerte muchacho!.- Dijo Brittany mientras le guiñaba el ojo al chico que la seguía con la mirada.

-Sigamos, bien, tuviste alguna ilusión que crees que no seria lógica en la vida real?

Si, creo que si, unas cuantas, diría yo. Hablando de eso, donde esta harry?

Harry?, que Harry?

Baxter…

El único Baxter que conocemos es Royer Baxter de contabilidad, y que sepa, tu no tuviste ningún tipo de contacto con el…

Está bien, dejémoslo ahí, quizá fue solo mi imaginación.

Bien, creo que eso es todo, Puedes irte, pero a la salida pasa por la recepción y firma la salida en la ficha que tiene la secretaria, para asegurarnos bien?

Bien. Mucho gusto!.

Adiós chico.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Es un placer quemar"_

* * *

><p>-Hey!- dijo Brittany mientras saludaba a Blaine con una sonrisa en la boca, mientras lo esperaba en la puerta.<p>

-Hey Britt!- Devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Esto causó una sorpresa muy grande en Blaine, no esperaba eso de Brittany, el pensó que la chica no tenía ningún interés en el.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

-Pues… Claro!

Entonces caminaron hacia el bar de la universidad en total silencio, Blaine estaba absolutamente confundido, jamás hubiera esperado eso. Entonces, llegaron, se sentaron y pidieron dos coca-colas. Empezaron a charlar.

Brittany tenia un novio, que sorpresa!, ¿semejante chica sola?, era una locura. Pero le comentó que terminaron antes de que ella entrase en el experimento, el era muy controlador, y no autorizaba a Brittany a realizar el experimento. Discutieron, y bueno, terminaron. A Blaine se le iluminó la cara cuando escucho esto.

-Oye Britt, creo que tengo que decirte algo…- Dijo Blaine ruborizado.

-Dime!.

-Me pareces una chica muy linda, y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

-Oh, vaya, no se que decir.

-Lo sé, fue muy estupido decirlo, lo siento.

-No!, no, no fue estupido, tu también me gustas.

Un silencio súper incomodo, que duro como dos minutos, entonces Blaine se acercó a la rubia y la besó en los labios. A Brittany pareció no molestarle, pues, no dijo una sola palabra, solo se quedo ahí besándose con Brittany.

Ese era el comienzo de todo. Hoy estaba caminando, medio corriendo, en Nueva York, Albany, en la tercera avenida, que a las tres estaba medio atestada. Se estaba desvaneciendo mientras trataba de continuar por la niña que le seguía el ritmo, Charley, mientras un Chevrolet verde lo seguía a unos pasos de ellos.

* * *

><p>Hola, Bueno mi primer fic, una historia que salió de la nada en realidad, jajajaja, no me odien porrrrrrrrfavor por poner a Britt y a Blaine juntos. Mis parejas favoritas en glee son Brittana y Klaine. Bueno cabe destacar que tengo 13 años, asique no se preocupen si ven algun error de ortografía o escritura. Besosssss!.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_"El fuego es algo magnifico, algo incontrolable, a veces espelusnante"._

* * *

><p>-Por favor, papá. <em>Por favor.<em>

La miró, y vio que estaba muy pálida. Tenía ojeras. La alzó y la sentó sobre el hueco de su brazo, no sabia cuanto tiempo iban a estar así, el también estaba muy cansado, y Charley no pertenecía a la categoría de pesos pluma.

_¿Que haré ahora?._

No supo que contestar, estaba exhausto, y le era difícil pensar. Lo habían pillado en un mal momento y probablemente esos hijos de puta lo sabían. Estaba demasiado cansado, lo único que quería hacer era sentarse en el bordillo mugriento y desahogar toda su frustración y miedo llorando. Pero esta no era la respuesta, era un hombre adulto y tenía que pensar en los dos.

_¿Qué HAREMOS ahora?. _

No tenía demasiado dinero, probablemente este era el principal problema, después del que planteaban los hombres del coche verde. En Nueva York, no podías hacer nada sin dinero. Las personas sin dinero, desaparecían sencillamente, se las tragaba la acera, y nadie volvía a verlas nunca.

Hecho una mirada hacia atrás, vio que el coche verde estaba unos pasos más a ellos. El sudor le chorreo más copiosamente la espalda y los hombros. Si ellos sabían tanto como el sospechaba que sabían, sabrían que le quedaba muy poco empuje. Talvez intentarían capturarlos en ese mismo lugar y momento. Los testigos no importaban mucho, pues en Nueva York si no te pasaba a ti, automáticamente adquirías una extraña ceguera. _¿Habrán estudiado mi progreso? _Pensó.

_Sigue caminando._

_Claro que si, jefe. Por su puesto, jefe. A donde, jefe._

Blaine se acerco al banco, tenía esa rara intuición de nuevo. Tenía dinero en su cuenta, y el y Charley, podían usarlo para huir si hacia falta.

Que extraño, Blaine Anderson no tenía cuenta en el Chemical Allied Bank de Nueva York, ni una cuenta personal, ni de ahorros, ni corriente. Su capital se había esfumado.

Esa fue una primera situación que le advirtió a Blaine que tenía que hacer lo que fuere por sacarlos de ahí. Quizá todavía le quedaba algo de empuje, Quizás no. Una pizca, oh dios, solo una pizca. Lo suficiente para que el y charley pudieran salir de este aprieto.

Estaban llegando a la calle setenta, y el semáforo no les permitía pasar. El tráfico ocupaba la calzada. Entonces Blaine comprendió que era ahí donde los pillaran los hombres del cohe verde. Si era posible, vivos. Talvez ya no les interesaban vivos. ¿Que pasa con una ecuación fallida?. La borras de la pizarra.

Un puñal en la espalda, una pistola con un silenciador, muy posiblemente algo más misterioso: una gota de un extraño veneno en la punta de una aguja. Convulsiones en la intersección de la Tercera y la Setenta. Agente, parece que el hombre a muerto de un infarto.

Tendría que esforzarce por movilizar esa pizca. No le quedaba otro recurso.

Llegaron a la esquina donde aguardaban los peatones. En la vereda del frente, el semáforo que indicaba NO CRUZAR se matenía estable y aparentemente eterno. Miro hacia atrás, el coche verde se había detenido, y las puertas traseras se abrieron. De el bajaron dos hombres lampiños vestidos con trajes negros, jóvenes. Parecían más rezongantes que Blaine Anderson.

Empezó a abrirse a codazos entre la aglomeración de peatones, buscando frenéticamente con la vista un taxi desocupado.

-Eh… señor.

-Por el amor de dios señor…

-Por favor, caballero. A pisado a mi perro…

-Disculpe… disculpe… - Repetía Blaine.

Rápidamente buscó un taxi. No había ninguno. A cualquier otra hora hubiera estado plagado de taxis. Estaba asustado, intuía que esos hombres del coche verde venían para echarle el guante a el y a Charley, por llevárselos consigo, dios sabe donde, a la Tienda, a algún condenado lugar, o por hacerles algo peor…

Charley recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine y bostezó.

Vio un taxi desocupado…

-¡Taxi! ¡Taxi!- Vociferó, agitando como loco la mano desocupada.

Detrás de el los dos hombres dejaron de guardar las apariencias y echaron a correr.

El taxi se detuvo.

-¡Alto!- grito uno de los hombres- ¡Policía! ¡Policía!.

Una mujer chilló al fondo de la multitud congregada en la esquina, y entonces toda la multitud comenzó a dispersarse.

Blaine abrió la portezuela trasera del taxi. Y metió a Charley. Se zabulló detrás de ella.

-A la guardia de prisa

-¡Deténgase taxi! ¡Policía!.

El taxista volvió la cabeza hacia la voz, y Blaine empujó… muy suavemente. Un puñal se clavó exactamente en la frente de Blaine. Pero después se esfumó y se convirtió en un dolor como el de las jaquecas matutinas, como cuando duermes sobre el cuello.

-Creo que persiguen al negro de gorra a cuadros. – Le dijo al taxista.

-Es cierto- Asintió el chofer, Y arrancó serenamente. Enderezaron por la calle 70 Este, hacia abajo.

-Llevenos a urgencias porfavor.

Blaine miró hacia atrás, los dos hombres estaban solos en el bordillo mirando. Los otros peatones no querían saber nada con ellos.

-Disculpe. Cambié de opinión. Llévenos a Ohio.

-¿Disculpe?

-Por favor, le pagaré 500 dólares.

Blaine empujó, suavemente, pero empujo una vez mas. Este ultimo empuje le hizo sentirse fatal. Como si se estuviera por desmayar. Sentía como si un caballo negro estuviera galopando en su cerebro. Ploc , ploc, ploc. Era terrible.

-¿Oh, pues 500 dólares?, es mucho dinero, creo que puedo hacer una excepción.

-Muchísimas gracias.

-Pero debo preguntar, ¿que hace un hombre de unos treinta y tantos, con una niña en brazos de unos seis, siete años, sin una valija, ni si quiera un nesecer viajando desde nueva york, hasta Ohio en un taxi?

-Pues, su madre está embarazada. Estaba en un viaje de negocios, y no podía dejar a mi hija con su madre en esas condiciones, no puede ocuparece de ella. Me llamó de ultimo instante para avisarnos que entro en labor, y es un embarazo de alto riesgo, entonces nos fuimos al aeropuerto, esperamos, pero nuestro viaje se canceló por la tormenta. Entonces decidimos tomar un taxi y emenos aquí.

-Ah, debo decir que me asuste un poco cuando me pidió que los llevara a Ohio. Pues verá, hay muchos padres que _"secuestran" _a sus niños y los llevan a fuera del país sin que su madre se entere, pero, usted me parece un muy buen padre.

Estaba resultando, pero al mismo tiempo, Blaine pensaba que estaba a punto de morirse, en ese mismo momento y lugar. La cabeza lo estaba matando. Entonces se sacó la chaqueta de pana, la doblo y la puso debajo de la cabeza de Charley como almohoada. El tiro su cabeza para atrás y solo cerró sus ojos. Los recuerdos vieneron a su cabeza.

Como extrañaba a Brittany…

Pues no era una imagen muy bonita encontrarte a tu mujer muerta en un armario, con una bayesta en la boca y unas uñas arrancadas. Eso había pasado hace tiempo ya, unos dos, tres años. Pero la imagen seguía ahí. Lo atormentaba en sus momentos más vulnerables.

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARACIÓN: <strong>Como se cuenta en el primer capitulo, se somete a un experimento, el despues de eso posee poderes. Tiene el poder de hacer que cualquier persona haga lo que el quiere, solo con la mente. Él le llama empuje.

Buennno, creo que progresee un poco, me cuesta un poco mucho, porque quiero que aparesca kurt en algun momento y se quede con Blaine. Ya pensaré en algo jajaja. Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Ahora estoy trabajando en otro fic. _"This Crazy love!"._ Espero que lo lean.

Besos!.


	4. Chapter 4

_ "Estas demasiado pálido"_

* * *

><p>Los recuerdos caían como chorros de agua.<p>

El estaba en la vieja Harrison, almorzando con sus colegas más cercanos, Luis, Henrrie, y Chriss. Chriss estaba haciendo otro de sus extraños chistes de salón. Mientras los otros hacían de cuenta que era realmente chistoso. Blaine, se reía como podía, mientras comía un sándwich de crema de maní y jalea que le había preparado Brittany. Habían estado teniendo problemas con Brittany, problemas comunes de parejas. El pensaba que Brittany lo estaba engañando mientras el estaba en la universidad. Pero no con un hombre, con una mujer. Según ella, su mejor amiga de la primaria, que se vino a Albany repentinamente, habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntas… ¿Cómo era su nombre?, Santana.

En un momento, Blaine tuvo una corazonada, se levantó de la silla, dejo su sándwich a medio comer, entonces, empezó a sudar en frío. Sintió como su estomago se revolvía.

-Oye amigo, ¿te sientes bien?- Dijo Luis con cara de preocupación.

-No me siento demasiado bien, creo que debería ir a la enfermería. Oye Henrrie, ¿crees que podrías sustituirme el próximo modulo en ingles?

-¡Claro!, no veo porque no. Blaine, por favor ve, estas realmente pálido.

Blaine salió corriendo, no específicamente hacia la enfermería, hacía su auto. Algo le había pasado a Brittany. Estaba seguro, sus corazonadas siempre eran algo serio.

Por fín había llegado a su auto, tomo las llaves y abrió, con dificultad, pero en fin, abrió. Entonces arrancó el auto, las manos le temblaban. Se saltó unos varios semáforos en rojo, y se comió unos cuantos bocinasos. Cuando llegó, estaba tan alterado que estaciono una de las ruedas del Chevi azul sobre la acera.

¿Hacia tanto calor cuando salió esta mañana? Miró por las ventanas, todo parecía normal. Quiso abrir la puerta, el picaporte se resbalo de sus manos, ¿Brittany siempre dejaba la puerta cerrada? Quizás se había ido a comprar algo al almacén. Tomo las llaves, estas se le cayeron de los nervios. Se agachó para recogerlas. Por fín abrió la puerta y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Entró. Una pequeña luz se reflejaba en el piso. Provenía de la ventana que estaba semi cerrada por la cortina. Todo parecía normal.

-¿Brittany?

Nadie contestó. Se dirigió hacia la cocina. Había una olla con sopa. Comida para uno. Pero, ¿Dónde estaba Brittany?

-¡Brittany!

Se dirigió al desayunador. Una de las banquetas estaba en el piso. Y en la mesada había un salero inclinado con sal derramada. Tomo un poco con sus dedos y lo tiró sobre el hombro.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-¡BRITTANY!

Grito con un tono de desesperación.

Entonces se dirigió hacia arriba. Entró al cuarto de juegos. Nada, Hacia su habitación. Nada.

Se le ocurrió ir al lavadero, quizás estaba lavando y no lo escuchaba.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, abrió la puerta del lavadero y escuchó la lavadora andando. Se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Britt?

Se dirigió hacia la lavadora. Que extraño, había unas pequeñas gotas de sangre sobre ella. Estaba un poco seca ya. Caminó unos pasos y pisó algo. Un charco de sangre un poco más grande. Ni si quiera estaba seco, estaba pegajoso. Levantó la vista y vio el armario.

-_Britt… _

Dijo susurrando.

Abrió la puerta y un cuerpo calló al piso. ¡Era Brittany! Estaba muerta. Tenía una bayesta en la boca y sus ojos estaban abiertos, vidriados. Estaba toda atada como un pavo de acción de gracias. La tomó con delicadeza, y la colocó en el piso. Oh dios. Agarró su mano y puso observar que tenía unas cuantas uñas arrancadas.

-¡Charley! Grito levantándose del piso.

Cierto, estaba con Santana. Brittany la iba a buscar dentro de un rato. Por lo menos ella estaba segura.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: <strong>Bueno, hoy me salió un poco corto. Va tomando forma. Por cierto!. ya se que hacer con Kurt, en el quinto capitulo o el sexto lo van a ver. Buenno, no subí capitulo ayer, estaba estudiando. Les aseguro que no van a pasar más de dos días antes de que suba otro capitulo si me atraso un poco.

Bueno, les dejo el capitulo, ojalá les guste, besos!.


	5. Chapter 5

_ "-¿Blaine? ¿Eres tú? ¿Blaine Anderson? ¿Blaine Walber?."_

* * *

><p>-Todo estará bien Britt. Ya verás.<p>

Le dio un beso a su esposa y se dirigió hacia el telefono.

_-Hola_

_-_Hola, ¿Santana?

_-Si, quien habla_

_-_Blaine, Blaine Anderson.

-_Oh, Hola Blanderson_

-Jaja. ¿Está Charley por ahí?

_-No, la vinieron a buscar dos colegas tuyos. Me dijeron que tú los mandaste, que Brittany había tenido un accidente. Por cierto, ¿está bien?_

-¿Co…Colegas míos?

_-¿Si, todo está bien?_

-Si… Si. Bien, bueno había olvidado con todo el tema de Britt. Esta bien. ¿Sabes en que se fueron, o en que dirección?

-Am, bueno se fueron en una furgoneta gris. En dirección a…

-¡Papá!, ¡Papá!

Blaine despertó de su sueño con un sobresalto.

-Llegamos, papá.

Blaine le dijo al taxista con la voz un poco ronca la dirección a donde iban. Se dirigían a la casa de la madre de Blaine. Su madre se la había dejado antes de morir. El iba con Brittany en el verano, o cuando hacían fumigaciones en su casa. Pero después de la muerte de ella, ya no se le antojaba ir.

-¿Estabas pensando en mamá? Dijo Charley en tono de susurro.

-Si nena, la extraño.

-Yo también ¿sabes?

-Todo estará bien.

-Llegamos señor.

-Oh, un momento por favor.-dijo Blaine mientras sacaba un billete de 5 dólares, entonces empujó.- Aquí tiene.

-Gracias amigo. Mi amiguita Sally no va a creerlo. Siempre me dijo que el trabajo de taxista era un trabajo aburrido y monótono. Quiero ver su cara cuando le cuente lo que pasó hoy.

-Está bien. Saludos a Sally.

Entonces Charley abrió la puerta y bajó, Blaine se desplazó detrás de ella.

-¿Esta es papá?

-Si nena, esta es la casa de tu abuela.

-Es realmente bonita.

Blaine sacó su manojo de llaves. Las quedó mirando un rato largo.

Llaves, que impresionante como uno las coleccionaba inconcientemente. La llave de su habitación en harrison, del auto, de la oficina, de la casa de verano, de la casa donde vivían con Brittany, En fin, llaves, a el le traían muchos recuerdos

Por fin decidió abrir la puerta, entonces entraron. Todo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Se dirigió a la llave de luz y la encendió, toda la casa entonces se iluminó. Entonces se recostó un rato en el sillón

-Papá, tengo hambre. Dijo Charley después de dejar que Blaine durmiera un poco

Había un problema, no tenían comida alguna en el refrigerador.

-Oye Charley, quédate un momento aquí, me iré al supermercado que sigue a unas cuadras, ¿si?, ya regreso. Iré a comprar algo para comer.

-Esta bien papá, ten cuidado.

Entonces tomo una chaqueta vieja y polvorienta de su padre que guardaba como un tesoro en el armario de su madre, se enrredó una bufanda al cuello hasta la boca, unos anteojos y un gorro. Era imposible que lo reconocieran. Salió por la puerta y se dirigió hacia el supermercado.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días señor- Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa

Poco a poco se fue sacando los abrigos, adentro tenían calefacción a todo lo que daba. Se dirigió a los lácteos con un carrito.

-¿Blaine? ¿Eres tú? ¿Blaine Anderson? ¿Blaine Walber?.

Entonces se dió vuelta. Un chico muy familiar lo miraba con unos ojos azules muy abiertos, y una sorrisa en el rostro. Tenía la piel blanca, de porcelana…

* * *

><p><em>Sorpeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesa. El proximo va a ser mucho mejor, esta historia me está atrapando jajjajaja. <em>

_Por sierto, Feliz San Valentiiiiiiiiiiin!, No para mi jajajajja._

_Para los for evers alones como yo, un beso enorme!._


	6. Chapter 6

_ "El tiempo dirá"_

* * *

><p>Blaine lo miró a ese chico con mucha curiosidad. Luego recordó:<p>

-¿Kurt?... ¿Hummel?, ¡Kurtie Hummel!

-Exactamente. Oh Blaine no esperaba verte por aquí, creí que nos encontraríamos en un encuentro súper especial en new york cuando volviera por allí, pero perdí el contacto contigo y bueno… Cosas del destino ¿sabes?

-Creo que si, Paso mucho tiempo. Tengo noticias muy nuevas, no se si te agradaran demasiado.

-Sabes que aunque nos hayamos distanciado siempre tendrás a Kurtie para contarle todo. Seguimos siendo mejores amigos después de todo.

-Llevare unas cosas y vamos a mi casa. Estoy parando en lo de mi madre, te contare en allí.

-Esta bien, me muero de la curiosidad.

Kurt era el mejor amigo de Blaine en su adolescencia. Se habían conocido porque Kurt se cambió a Dalton por el _Bulling_ en su antigua escuela. Se conocieron y se sintieron tan cercanos, habían tenido situaciones tan parecidas, se entendían perfectamente. Los dos eran gay, Blaine solo había huido a Dalton, Pues en Dalton tenían una política de tolerancia cero al acoso. Kurt se cambió en cuanto se entero de ese colegio.

Cuando Blaine conoció a Kurt, Se hicieron mejores amigos enseguida. Kurt siempre sintió algo mas por el, Blaine no se daba cuenta. Hasta que un día lo escucho cantar, tan conmovedor, tan… Kurt, y a el se le calló la venda. Comenzaron a salir. Salieron por mucho tiempo, eran perfectos juntos. Pero a Kurt le saltó la oportunidad de entrar a NYADA a penas terminó la secundaria. A Blaine le faltaba cursar un año más para decidir que iba a hacer. Entonces decidieron distanciarse hasta que se volvieran a encontrar.

"_El tiempo dirá"_ le dijo Kurt antes de irse.

Mantuvieron el contacto. Luego solo dejaron de llamarse. Para Blaine era muy doloroso saber que la persona que amaba estaba a demasiados kilómetros para continuar con ese tipo de relaciones, lo extrañaba demasiado.

Llevó solo lo esencial, no sabía si se quedarían allí mucho tiempo. Solo sabía que tenía que mantener a Charley bien.

* * *

><p>Caminaron hasta la casa familiar Anderson. Por fuera se veía tan grande, traía muchos recuerdos, Blaine nunca se habría imaginado en esa situación, escapando, como un delincuente, era demasiado injusto, no tenía por que soportar este tipo de cosas, ni si quiera si fuese para mantener a todo Estados Unidos a salvo. Era demasiado injusto, ¿este no era un país libre?, ¿Libre de represión?, ¿No gobernaba la democracia?<p>

-_¿Papá?_

Kurt le lanzó una mirada confundida, pero le sonreía.

Blaine lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Si nena, ven quiero enseñarte a alguien.

Charley venía caminando despacio, con un libro de winnie the pooh en la mano. Se veía tan parecía a el. Tenía esos hermosos ojos avellana, los había heredado de Blaine.

-Hola…- Dijo Charley sonriéndole con algo de timidez a Kurt.

-Charley, el es Kurt, es un amigo, era mi mejor amigo en la escuela.

-¡Hola!, que linda eres, te pareces mucho a tu padre.

-Gracias.

Un minuto de silencio incomodo inundó la sala.

-¿Quieres desayunar?, traje leche, cereales… um, pan.

-Lo haré yo. ¿Preparo algo para ustedes?

-Está bien, voy a la sala a charlar con Kurt, no nos vemos desde que teníamos 17 años.

-Bueno, estaré arriba.

Blaine miró a Kurt con una sonrisa amistosa y se dirigieron al sillón.

-Este sillón me trae muchos recuerdos, cuando veíamos películas de Disney para subirte el ánimo.

-Si… La verdad que te veo y se me vienen todos esos recuerdos a la mente. Te extrañe muchísimo, me hiciste mucha falta en cuanto te fuiste.

-Tu también, extrañaba mucho tus miradas, tus abrazos, tus _"Todo estará bien, ya veras"._ Por eso regresé unos cuantos años después de irme, no funcionó para mi nueva york. Pero era demasiado tarde para un nosotros.

-Cuando tú regresaste, yo estaba en Albany, creí que te olvidaría muy rápido, fue muy difícil. Si hubiera sabido que tú volviste, hubiera vuelto en menos de un minuto. Todo hubiera sido muy diferente.

-Si, pero la vida quiso que fuera así. Pero por suerte, nos encontramos, ya no como antes, pero… vamos Blaine, nos reencontramos.

-Si… ¿Sigues en tu casa?

-Si, mi padre y Carol se fueron a una casa mucho mas pequeña cuando Finn y yo nos fuimos, cuando vine a Ohio, me fui a mi casa.

-Oh…

-Y, ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Pues, es difícil de explicar.- Blaine miro el piso con una mirada de preocupación.

-Vamos Blaine, Conozco esa mirada, ¿Qué sucede?, no hablamos hace mucho tiempo pero se que te pasa algo, recuerda que puedes contarme lo que sea.

-¿Lo que sea?, ¿no me miraras con cara de _"Oye Blaine Anderson, oficialmente te volviste loco"_ cuando termine?

-Lo que sea Blaine, vamos, se que estas loco aun así, me acostumbre a tus locuras.

-Bien, Cuando me fui a estudiar a Harrison, mi madre murió, entonces, no tenía dinero y Finn me sugirió que había, bueno, una prueba de una droga medicinal que pagaba doscientos dólares al voluntario. Pensé que me haría falta el dinero, así que participé. El problema es que el experimento no salió tan bien creo. Parecerá una locura pero… Tengo poderes, y me persigue el estado para experimentar con migo, usar mis poderes para beneficios de Estados Unidos.

-Oh, ¿me quieres explicar esa belleza de allá?

-Esa es la otra parte, parecerá más loco aún. Conocí una chica en la prueba, nos enamoramos y bueno, nos casamos, tuvimos una hija, Charley. Heredó nuestros poderes, y bueno la persiguen a ella también.

-Oh Blaine Anderson, ¿te descuido un segundo y te vuelves heterosexual?

-Con Brittany sentí algo especial ¿sabes?. Era de aqui, nunca nos conocimos. El destino Kurtie, El destino...

-¿Brittany?… Brittany ¿que?

-Pierce…

-Oh dios, era mi amiga, compañera de glee, antes de transferirme a Dalton. Seguía siendo tan… ¿Inocente?

-No, creo que no. Espera, eso no es todo, Antes de que huyeramos con Charley a Nueva York, estabamos teniendo problemas de pareja, tenía frecuentes visitas de una supuesta mejor amiga de la adolescencia. Santana, y bueno, un día llegue del trabajo y la encontré muerta. Hoy estamos jugando con la suerte, acabamos de escapar de unos agentes en Nueva York. Me siento muy asustado, si mataron a Brittany, no me imagino lo que podría pasarle a ella, o a mi.

-¡Sabía que no era el unico!- Kurt saltó del sillón mirando a Blaine con seriedad.

-¿Tenías problemas de pareja?

-¡No!, tonto, también tengo poderes.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-No, mira.

Entonces Kurt extendió la mano y miró fijamente el agua que estaba dentro de la jarra que Charley había dejado sobre el mesón. El agua comenzó a elevarse en forma de serpiente, era extraordinario. Kurt bajó el brazo, el agua calló de vuelta en la jarra.

-Co… como…

-Rachel me convenció de tomar unas píldoras que rejuvenecían la piel, ella no las tomó por supuesto. ¿Lote seis?, me sentí mareado al principio, luego me sentía embriagado, y al día siguiente, quise servirme agua en un vaso, y el agua comenzó a levantarse de forma extraña.

-Oh, Esto es magnifico. Aunque peligroso…

-¿Tu que puedes hacer?

-Hago que tú hagas todo lo que yo quiera.

-Oh, bueno, tenías ese poder sobre mí cuando éramos más pequeños…

* * *

><p><em> beatifull People!. <em>

_Bueno, me frustré. Cada vez es más dificil hacer este fic, es muy elaborado aunque no paresca. Si le agregamos que mi experiencia aqui no es demasiada, podría decirce que es caotico. _

_Me descepcione con "Hearts", Pensé que era más emocionante. Hearts no fué nada comparado con "Silly Love Songs". Esperó que One Way sea mejor._

_Pronto me voy a ir soltando más, ya veran, solo denme más tiempo. _

_Okey bella gente, me voy!. Los dejo con el capitulo, espero que no los decepcione, sino me decepcionare aun mas. Besos!._


	7. Chapter 7

_ "El calor nunca será apagado."_

* * *

><p>-La semana que viene empiezan las clases, estoy preocupado por ella.- Dijo blaine casi en un susurro.<p>

-Ya veremos que hacer, no te preocupes.

-No me quedó algo claro, quiero decir, la última vez que nos vimos dijimos que veríamos que pasa entre nosotros.

-Estaba esperando que dijeras algo, me parecía insensato decirlo cuando tienes una hija, y ¿sabes?, y no somos adolescentes, ya no tenemos 17, si va a pasar algo aquí tiene que ser algo serio.

-Tú que piensas…

-Yo pienso, que aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo, tú fuiste mi primer amor, nunca te deje de amar, pero no quiero presionarte a nada.

-No me estas presionando Kurt, tu fuiste mi primer amor de verdad también, quiero que sepas que fuiste el unico amor sincero, tampoco te dejé de amar, nunca te olvidé. Tampoco digo que Charley sea un error, soy adulto y tengo que hacerme cargo. Pero siempre pensé que sería capaz de dejar todo si te vuelvo a ver.

Blaine siempre fue muy sincero cuando hablaba con Kurt, a veces le costaba un poco mostrar sus sentimientos, pero al fin y al cabo, siempre sabia justo que decir.

En este momento el moreno miraba fijamente a Kurt a los ojos. Esos ojos siempre fueron demasiado expresivos para Blaine, siempre sabia si estaba molesto, si estaba siendo irónico, si sentía miedo, o simplemente si estaba feliz, jamás pudo mentirle.

Kurt miró al suelo, sabía que ya no iba a ser como antes, había una niña de por medio, sabía que no iba a ser como en la preparatoria que se miraban, se decían unas palabras reconfortables, y ¡bum!, estaban juntos. ¿Cómo se lo explicaba a su hija la situación entre ellos dos?, si bien, Charley era una pequeña muy inteligente, pero esta era una situación muy difícil. Siempre vivió en una situación más o menos normal, vivía con su madre, su padre, tenía amigos, tenía buenas notas, tenían una casa... Agregando la presión de tener toda una patrulla de policías por detrás de ellos, y también una organización más fuerte que la CIA, o alguna de esas persiguiéndolos.

Blaine tomó a Kurt por el cuello atrapándolo con un beso. Hace tanto tiempo que el moreno no sentía esta sensación tan grata, esos labios finos, dulces, dentro de su boca. Se había imaginado tanto tiempo como sería su reencuentro, pero jamás se imaginó que iba a ser así.

Pronto los ojos celestes de Kurt, se posaron firmemente en los ojos pardos de Blaine. Estaba atóntino, la situación no era fea, pero era tan extraña, hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía así, se sentía como un adolescente, en su primer beso, pronto todos esos recuerdos volvieron.

-Mira… Blaine, yo… Es difícil.

-No es difícil Kurt. Te amo, Charley entenderá, mira podemos hacer esto para que todos nos sintamos bien, tu viajaras con nosotros, con el tiempo podremos ir contándoselo a Charley, pero no quiero perderte, no de nuevo.

-Está bien Blaine, pero no quiero incomodar, digo, si Charley se siente incomoda, solo, no se, creo que debería hacerme a un lado, después de todo, si voy con ustedes es para ayudarlos.

-No pasará nada, te lo prometo.

Blaine miró a Kurt con una mirada de tranquilidad, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba, pero bueno, ellos era lo que el quería mas en el mundo.

-Iré a ver a Charley.

-Esta bien Blaine.

Entonces Blaine subió las escaleras un poco adolorido. Todavía le dolía la cabeza desde su último empuje en el taxi. Se sentía un poco enfermo.

Llegó a la puerta de su antigua habitación, vio a Charley acostada en la cama con un libro de winnie the pooh apoyado sobre el pecho y sus ojos estaban cerrados, se veía tan tranquila en esos momentos. Es una niña muy valiente, esta en toda esta situación, y se comporta de maravilla.

Blaine se sentó al costado de la cama mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios de Charley, los había heredado de Brittany.

Tenía que pensar en algo, como iba a explicarle que Kurt era su novio, era algo muy nuevo. La situación más normal del mundo es que tu padre te diga, _"mira, me enamoré, ella es tu nueva madrastra, pero recuerda que nunca reemplazará a tu mamá"._

Era más difícil aún en la situación que se encontraban. Pero el sabía que era una niña muy buena e inteligente, lo entendería.

-¿Está todo bien papá?- Casi se escuchaba, se estaba comenzando a despertar.

-Si, está todo bien. Quiero que hablemos de algo…

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo… ¿Recuerdas a Kurt?, pues el…

_Blaine Anderson, que demonios haces, ni lo conoce, con el tiempo lo entenderá, por ahora no. _

_-_…El viajará con nosotros, es mi mejor amigo de la secundaria, y… También tiene poderes, está en peligro al igual que nosotros.

-Okey… Te noto nervioso.

-No es solo que… Me duele un poco la cabeza, ese ultimo empuje fue demasiado.

-¿No es peligroso?

-¿Peligroso?, ¿Qué?

-Arrastrar más gente, ¿no es peligroso?

-No nena, te aseguro que el está aquí para ayudarnos, y nosotros para ayudarlo a el, pronto lo conocerás y te caerá tan bien como me cayó a mi.

-Está bien. Papá, creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí en unos días.

-¿Por?, ¿Una corazonada?

-Si, siento que vendrán.

-Está bien, tranquila Charley, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

-Yo solo quiero que las cosas sean como eran en un principio, ¿Por qué tenemos que estar escapando todo el tiempo?, ya mataron a mamá, y no se detendrán hasta hallar lo que buscan.

Esta confesión hizo que a Blaine se le rompiera el corazón, era una pequeña niña que tenía que estar escapando porque sus padres no tenían dinero que de la única forma que podían conseguirlo era cometiendo ese error. Ese estupido, estupido error. Solo hacía que Blaine quisiera ir allí, y matar a todos. No sabía de donde sacaría el poder, pero solo quería acabar con todo.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo hija, te lo prometo.

Blaine abrazó a Charley con todas sus fuerzas, era una niña muy valiente, demasiado…

* * *

><p><em>Hola hola!.<em>

_Bueno, creo que esta mucho mejor, ¿que les pareció?, ¿que piensan que pasará?, ¿Les gusta el reencuentro?. _

_Salio algo corto esta vez. Bueno, tengo una idea rondando por mi cabeza, otro fic, pero nose si podré con tres, nose, por ahora voy a progresar con estos, me volvió la inspiracion ¡iuju!. _

_Espeeeeeeeeero que les guste gente. _

_Oh por sierto, todo el mundo lo hace asique por si acaso, empiezo a hacerlo_

**_Ni Blaine ni Kurt ni Glee me pertenecen, todo eso es obra de Ryan Murphy. La historia es obra de mi loca mente. _**


	8. Chapter 8

_ "Nada pasa porque sí"_

* * *

><p>Charley se había levantado a mitad de la noche, demasiado pálida y sudando en frío fue corriendo hasta el living donde se encontraba su padre y su amigo ya dormidos por el cansancio.<p>

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Por favor despierta!

Blaine intentó incorporarse rápidamente mientras prendía la luz de la lámpara. Tomó a Charley rápidamente en sus brazos tratando de tranquilizarla un poco, empezaba a asustarlo.

-¡Charley!, ¿Qué sucede, cariño?, tranquila, aquí estoy nada te pasara.

-¡Papá!, están cerca, debemos irnos rápido.

-Tranquila Charley. ¿Dónde están?

-Están saliendo de New York, papá.

-Todavía tenemos tiempo, ve a ducharte, prepara tus cosas y nos iremos lo antes posible, ya veremos a donde, eso no importa.

-¿Y Kurt?

-Vendrá, ya te lo dije. Ve a ducharte.

Blaine la abrazó con mucha fuerza y la dejó ir.

Kurt ya estaba despierto por todos los gritos, solo miraba al piso tratando de no intervenir en nada ni hacer alguna acotación. El sabía desde un principio que la situación era torpe y peligrosa, no sabían exactamente a donde demonios iban a ir.

El sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ser fugitivo como ellos, solo se sentía algo afortunado de tenerlos a ellos, de alguna forma tenían mucha más experiencia, hacía más tiempo que estaban escapando y sabían mas o menos que hacer.

A penas la pequeña niña se fue de la habitación, Blaine miró al castaño sumamente asustado, ya no lo escondía. Kurt solo le trató de dar una sonrisa un poco fallida.

-Todo estará bien, ya verás, de alguna forma lo solucionaremos _juntos._

Kurt se acercó al moreno y se sentó a su lado. Blaine se encontraba en el sillon de en frente a punto de romper en llanto, lo tomó en sus brazos y apoyó suavemente su quijada en sus rizos obscuros.

-Yo… Solo… No sé que hacer, quiero volver a ser ese pequeño adolescente, seguro y confiado, no quiero esto… Yo solo, no lo quiero.

Blaine se encontraba en los brazos de Kurt Hummel llorando desesperadamente como un pequeño niño asustado. Esto iba a ser difícil, pero el hombre de los ojos celestes sabía que debía hacer todo lo posible para mantenerlos con vida.

-Hey, Hey, nadie dijo que la vida iba a ser fácil. ¿O quizás olvidas la terrible historia que viví antes de conocerte?, se que no se compara en nada, pero, oye, era un problema y aquí estoy. Hoy te toco esto, mañana será otra cosa, pero aquí estoy, para ti, no te pasara nada ni a ti ni a tu hermosa hija.

Blaine levantó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos que siempre habían sabido hablar mejor que su boca. Tanta esperanza y fe impregnada en ellos…

Apoyó sus manos en sus mejillas y le besó sus labios, esos labios que había probado tantas beses y que ya se había empezado a olvidar de cómo eran. Blaine apretó sus parpados mientras sentía que las saladas lágrimas de amargura se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Kurt… Gracias, lamento que debamos hacer esto así… Solo gracias.

El castaño por un momento en su vida no supo que decirle, solo acarició sus mejillas mientras al mismo tiempo se llevaba con ellas esas tibias lagrimas.

* * *

><p>Charley bajó con una pequeña mochila en sus hombros. Blaine y Kurt la esperaban abajo con sus mochilas un poco más grandes con unas cuantas mudas de ropa y un abrigo en la mano.<p>

-Kurt se ofreció a llevarnos en su auto.

-Okey.

-Iremos a buscar el auto, está a unas cuadras, espera aquí dentro ¿si?

-Esta bien.

Una vez que Kurt apareció con su auto, se subieron rápidamente dejando las mochilas en el asiento trasero del auto.

Charley estaba de muy buen humor a pesar de todo, por una vez las cosas estaban yendo bastante bien. Cantaron todo el repertorio musical de Charley y charlaban alegremente.

-Papá, tengo hambre.

Ya llegaremos a una estación de servicio, nena.- Dijo Kurt mientras la miraba por el retrovisor con una sonrisa.

Apenas una estación de servicio apareció en el campo visual de Kurt, estacionó en la calle de en frente. Bajaron y Charley fue corriendo a elegir la mesa dentro del restaurante. Una vez que estaban sentados al lado de la ventana, la mesera se acercó y ordenaron su comida. Comieron normalmente mientras charlaban

-¿A cuanto estamos de Tashmore, papá?

-A unas… 7 horas.

-¿Tanto?

-Debí haberte dicho que sería un largo viaje.

-Deberías hacerlo mencionado…

Kurt solo se rió, le recordaba tanto a Blaine, siempre quería estar al tanto de todo, sino podía ser capaz de estallar en furia y asesinar al primero que se le cruzara.

-Iré al baño, no quiero tener que hacerlo en la banquina de la ruta.

-Está bien cariño, nosotros terminaremos de comer y pediremos la cuenta.

La pequeña niña se dirigió hacia la mesera para preguntarle donde estaba el baño a lo que la delgada señorita le indicó la ubicación con una sonrisa. Blaine la siguió con la mirada. De repente sintió los ojos de Kurt sobre los suyos. Lo miró y el castaño tenía una expresión seria en el rostro.

-Deberíamos decírselo.

-Sabes que va a ser difícil ¿cierto?

-Prefiero que se lo digamos ya, tarde o temprano lo sabrá.

-Si estas dispuesto, lo hablaremos cuando vuelva, solo espero que lo tome con calma.

-Todo estará bien.

Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine, su piel tostada por el sol comenzaba a tornarse de un color pálido. El moreno le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

Charley comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa, se sentó y su padre trató de lanzarle una sonrisa tranquila y despreocupada para ocultar su temor, no sirvió de mucho, pronto Charley lo notó.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Hija… Tú sabes, que cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho, deciden formar una familia, tener una casa no muy grande ni muy pequeña, un perro, y un jardín lleno de flores…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Esto es difícil, solo déjame terminar.

-Okey.

-Bueno, hay ocasiones, extrañas ocasiones, en las que un hombre se enamora de otro hombre, lo mismo pasa con las mujeres, y deciden hacer lo mismo que en una situación… _normal._ Esto no los hace monstruos.

-Papá…

-Lo que quiero decir, es que cuando yo era solo un adolescente, sentía atracción por los muchachos, luego conocí a Kurt y empezamos siendo mejores amigos, pero luego nos enamoramos, estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos. Pero luego a Kurt le saltó la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños en New York. Por lo que decidimos que íbamos a distanciarnos hasta volvernos a ver, mucho tiempo después, conocí a tu madre, me enamoré, formamos una familia y hoy por razones que todos conocemos no está aquí. Como sabes hace unos días que nos encontramos con Kurt y estuvimos hablando de la idea de volver…

Charley solo estaba sentada mirando la servilleta roja en la mesa, no expresaba ningún sentimiento, solo estaba allí mirando ese trozo de papel ausentemente

-¿Charley…?

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi madre estuviera aquí?

-Hubiera sido diferente-_Dijo Kurt demasiado serio_- Lo que tu padre quiera volver a formar una familia, no significa que reemplazaran a tu madre, ni yo ni nadie, tu madre siempre será tu madre aunque no esté aquí físicamente.

-Solo… ¡Extraño a mamá, extraño mi casa, mi vida! ¡Quiero que todo vuelva a ser normal! ¡Odio esto!

Charley gritaba casi susurrando, no quería protagonizar una escena.

La mesera pronto regresó con la cuenta.

-¿Algo más señor?

-No, es todo. Quédese con el cambio.

Blaine decía esto mientras sacaba un billete de 20 dólares que había sacado de la reserva de emergencia de la casa de los Anderson. Quería hacer parecer todo normal, pero era difícil con Charley a punto de ascensinarlo con la mirada, esto era malo, no era bueno que Charley se enfadará, podría incendiar a algo o a alguien con solo una mirada.

-Charley… ¡No te atrevas!

"_Si no puedes controlarlo, solo dirígelo hacía un lugar donde no pueda hacer daño a nadie, nunca a una persona. Si hay agua, al agua". _

Blaine le había repetido esto hasta el cansancio.

Un alarido sonó al final de la habitación. Blaine y Kurt lanzaron miradas alarmadas en dirección a los gritos. Una hamburguesa comenzó a arder en llamas al final de la habitación. Blaine miró a Charley frunciendo el ceño, ella solo estaba sentada allí con sus ojos ámbar desorbitados. Blaine la cargó y la llevó hacía el auto. Kurt los siguió con pasos torpes llevándose las sillas por delante.

-Hey, Charley ¡Charley!, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Yo… Lo siento papá, en verdad lo…

-Tranquila, está todo bien

Charley empezó a desmayarse en los brazos del moreno, solo la acarició y la dejó en la parte trasera.

-Bl-Blaine, ¡Blaine!.

Kurt estaba esperando del lado de afuera. El moreno giró y se encontró a un chico totalmente paralizado, más pálido de lo normal, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Miró en dirección a lo que miraba Kurt. Había un hombre alto, moreno, con un hueco en lugar de su ojo izquierdo apuntando con un arma. Al lado había un hombre mucho más bajo rubio, pálido, con cicatrices en su cara.

-Hola Blaine, y oh… Kurt Hummel, que tal cariño, no esperaba verte por aquí todavía.

-_D-demonios…_

-¡Que quieren!

-Sus poderes solo eso…

-¡Váyanse!- Blaine estaba demasiado pálido.

-Demonios, porque tienes que hacerlo todo tan dramáticamente, solo sube al auto y te prometo que no pasará nada.

-¡Duérmete!

El hombre ciego de un ojo calló desmayado en el duro asfalto. A Blaine comenzaban a atacarlo sus jaquecas, se sentía enfermo, como si se estuviera por desmayar justo allí.

-¡Que demonios! Maldita sea, todo lo tienes que hacer más difícil.

-¡Estás ciego!

El pálido hombre comenzó a dar fuertes alaridos, se arrodilló en el piso mientras hundía sus manos en los ojos.

-¡Pero que demonios hiciste! ¡Estoy ciego maldito imbecil, no veo nada!

El moreno solo se dirigió hacia Kurt sin decir ni una sola palabra con una expresión cansada en su rostro. Kurt todavía estaba petrificado.

-Vamos Kurt…

-Bi…Bi…Bien.

El castaño se sentó al frente del volante, miraba al frente asustado aún por los fuertes alaridos que lanzaba el hombre todavía. Blaine se sentó en el asiento del acompañante mientras lanzaba un suspiro ruidoso de alivio.

-Eso, fue una locura, Blaine.

-¿Te asustaste?

-¡Claro que sí! Me asuste por ti, tenía miedo que te hicieran algo.

-Solo fue en defensa lo que hice hoy. Lo que no entiendo es que si Charley se confundió en la predicción o si nos tendieron una trampa.

-No lo sé, lo que si se, es que si no es necesario, prefiero que no lo repitamos

* * *

><p><em>Hola!. Lo dijé, me tomé unos días para aclarar mi problematica cabeza, vengo con nuevas ideas, nuevas historias, mejores capitulos, Oh yeah. Le púse más detalles como me recomendaron por ahí, espero que les haya gustado, ¿y?, ¿que tal?, ¿fué de su agrado?, espero que si, sino me deprimiré.<em>

_Solo por si acaso, Kurt tiene el poder de agua, Charley de fuego, y Blaine tiene telequinesis y aparte lee la mente. _

_Bueno, espero que se vaya poniendo interesante para ustedes, les dejo esto y ahora que tengo más tiempo, si dios quiere voy a poder subir todos los días._

_Beso gente linda!. nos vemos!_


End file.
